


Fireman Lance

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shouta, Underage - Adult/Minor, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Firemen Lance and Hunk have a 'fire' to put out.Four-year old Keith gets shown how to properly use their 'hoses'.





	Fireman Lance

“I’ll be good,” promised Keith.

Keith bounced on the heels of his feet; he liked his new red-and-white jacket, gifted to him by Dr Matt, and he especially liked that it was short, so when he played he always saw some grown-ups in the playground watching him. He would often stretch and bend, just so his skin-tight black t-shirt would ride up and the short jacket would expose skin, and – if Shiro wasn’t looking – he would sometimes lick his lips and watch as men’s pants tented.

It was no different now, even inside the strange house. Shiro stood above him with hands rested on his knees, as he bent low to look Keith in the eyes, and – with half-closed eyes and pursed lips – he looked on the verge of tears to leave him. The leather briefcase stood by his polished shoes, while Shiro’s long coat fell forward to almost act as a curtain shield between them and the rest of the world, and Keith was almost sad to see his big brother depart. He reached up with clasping hands, as the giant man smiled and embraced him in a big hug.

Lance watched from the sofa centre of the lounge, as he grasped a video game controller in his hands and loosely held it between parted legs, and Keith – as he tried to steal a glance – was sure he saw dilated pupils fixate upon his pert four-year old buttocks. Hunk simply stood in the archway between lounge and hall, as he chuckled and muttered a ‘cute’, while Shiro pulled himself away with tears blinking in the corner of his eyes. Keith smiled.

“Hunk says it’s only four days,” said Keith.

Hunk mock saluted, still dressed in his fireman uniform. Lance at least removed most of his uniform, so he sat with bare feet and just a t-shirt with big braces, but Hunk looked every bit like the firemen in the calendars some of his friends’ parents bought. It covered his body well, but Keith could still see muscles and a lean physique, and he was sure he could see a familiar bulge that Matt taught him was a ‘cock’, which made his mouth water until he swallowed. He clenched his buttocks in anticipation of something to fill him. He liked being filled.

“We’ll take good care of him,” chirped Hunk.

“Matt really highly recommends you,” admitted Shiro. “It’s just I always worry whenever I leave him, and you hear such horror stories these days, which has made finding a nanny absolutely impossible. Do you promise you’ll ring me if he needs anything at all? I can be on the next plane back with no problem. Call me, okay? Don’t forget.”

“Hey, man, it’s all good.” Hunk smiled as Shiro pulled back. “We actually got a slip-and-slide ready out back, as well as a paddling pool just for him, and we can guarantee he’ll have all sorts of fun! If he needs anything, we’ll call you. I swear.”

“Okay, well . . . I’ll see you soon, Keith.”

Shiro took his briefcase in one hand, while he reached down to ruffle Keith’s hair. Keith swatted his hand away with a pout, but it only brought a deep laugh from his big brother, and Shiro – with a chaste kiss to his forehead – headed towards the door with a long look back in Keith’s direction and a wistful smile upon his lips. A part of Keith wished his games with Matt didn’t have to be secret, because he wanted to know if Shiro’s lips tasted any different, or whether he came just as much from his pee-pee. Shiro chirped out sincerely:

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Keith.

The door opened to let in a cold draught, before slamming shut behind him. Keith slumped his shoulders and frowned, already sad to hear the car revving up and the vehicle driving away, and he sniffed even as Fireman Hunk slid off his coat onto a coat-rack. The big brown man smiled at him, as he took his hand and led him into the lounge, where they watched from the window until Shiro was far away and the car lights could no longer be seen.

Lance jumped to his feet and ran to the back-door. It was a small house, so the lounge was also shared with the kitchen, but no other house were around for miles, so Keith saw nothing outside except pitch-black darkness and lots of trees. It looked scary. Keith clung to Hunk’s hand and arm, as he sniffed and blinked back tears, while Hunk’s free hand – with callused, yet chubby fingers – ran nicely through his hair to comfort him. Lance unlocked the door and turned on the back security lights, as he grabbed at a laptop and shouted over:

“Want to play in the pool?”

Hunk led Keith over to the back door. They watched as Lance arranged the slip-and-slide from the door to run straight to a blow-up pool in front of them, while a huge veranda roof covered the sky from sight and artificial security lights made the whole wooden structure look like something from a movie set. In fact, Keith could no longer see the trees beyond or the scary forest or the lack of people, and he let go of Hunk to run outside and twirl around, as he laughed and then frowned to realise he couldn’t play. He sniffed and kicked the ground.

“I don’t have a swimsuit,” whined Keith.

“Don’t worry, we don’t have any water either,” laughed Lance.

Lance placed the laptop on a small patio table next to the pool, angling the screen down while the glow from the screen revealed a lot of comments that flicked rapidly from one to the next, and Keith saw a small black box that soon reflected back the pool itself. It looked like Lance was filming the pool. Keith frowned as Lance placed several more camera around the veranda, all angled toward the pool, while Hunk lifted Keith up and placed him inside.

They started to undress him. They didn’t explain why he needed to be naked, or why there was no water, but he had been seeing Doctor Matt for months and knew that being naked meant feeling ‘sexy’ and feeling ‘sexy’ led to ‘orgasms’. He was soon stripped away of all clothes, until his skin was naked before the cameras with goosebumps. Lance groaned, still in his uniform, and reached down to grope two perky buttocks in rough hands, while he kissed and nibbled at Keith’s tiny neck with soft kisses and bites. Keith mewled in excitement.

He liked how Lance’s hands explored his body. Keith turned to face the laptop camera, as he knew that was the main one that people wanted to see, and read some simpler messages on the screen that matched his vocabulary level. . . ‘ _hot body’, ‘can I pay for a go?’, ‘make him bleed’, ‘I’m hard’, ‘the slut’s so into it’_. . . Keith reached his hands up to tweak his nipples for them, which caused him to cry out and buck. Lance slid a finger inside him.

“Can you stretch me out, Daddy?” Keith asked.

Lance swore and grasped hard onto his cock. It was still inside his trousers, so – while he crooked his finger to milk Keith with high-pitched cries – he unzipped himself and exposed the thickest cock that Keith ever imagined. It was angry and red and looked circumcised, while the balls were so massive that they would hurt when they slapped against him, and Lance pulled lubrication from his pocket and worked another finger inside Keith.

It made Keith fully hard, especially to see Hunk standing on the side with cock out, although it was only half-hard and looked longer than fatter, and Keith – pinching his nipples and rolling them in his hands – rocked back and forth onto the finger inside him. He always fingered himself every night with Vaseline found in the medicine cabinet, exactly how Matt showed him, and before coming to Lance’s house he fitted in an entire fist. Lance was easily able to slide four fingers into him without problem, where the screen lit up with comments.

“I’m a dirty little whore,” said Keith. “I need to be fucked.”

He knew the words Matt wanted to hear, and – as Lance struggled to hold back an orgasm – he started fucking Keith with his entire fist, slathered in lubrication as he struggled to lubricate his other hand as if desperate to fist Keith with two hands. It hurt, because Lance’s fist was so much bigger than his, but he enjoyed how it hit his prostate with every thrust, even as he rocked his bottom back and smiled in grateful relief for having prepared himself so well for what he hoped might come. Matt was right, he was having a ‘fun night’.

“Let me warm you up, slut,” said Hunk.

He stood over Keith and aimed his cock. Keith jumped a little with wide eyes in excitement, as he opened his mouth and hoped for a lot of come, and – as he craned his head up, standing on tip-toe – a stream of warm liquid splashed over his face and chest. It wasn’t sticky enough for come, and it didn’t come out in spurts, and he soon noticed that Hunk was pissing over him with sighs of relief and pleasure, as his cock got harder with his release. It went on forever, as if he spent the whole day drinking water and nothing else. Hunk murmured:

“Drink what you can, okay?”

“Will it taste bad?”

“It’ll taste like honey and heaven,” added Lance.

Keith didn’t believe him, as some was already in his mouth. He let Hunk fill his mouth with piss, though, until it ran over the sides of his lips and down his neck, and – glancing to the screen and struggling to make out the big words – he did what he _thought_ a commenter wanted him to do: he gargled. He gargled with the piss, before swallowing it all, and let the bob of his throat show for the camera, as he licked his lips and dipped his head low to let the piss get inside his hair. He washed his hair with the piss and leaned back again.

He drank and drank, while Lance somehow managed to fit a second fist into his anus, and soon – overwhelmed by intense discomfort and a great sense of fullness – he was unable to swallow any more piss and instead bathed in the liquid. It collected at the bottom of the pool like a shallow puddle, while his tiny and hairless cock stood erect and he fought off the urge to jerk it, even as he ran his hands over his body and spread the piss about.

“Am I a naughty boy?” Keith asked.

“A very naughty boy,” said Lance. “So fucking naughty.”

Hunk laughed, as the piss slowly dribbled out and stopped. Lance shoved Keith onto all fours, while Hunk climbed into the pool and knelt before Keith with a hard cock, and – pressing the still moist head to Keith’s lips – he coaxed the small child into accepting the length. It tasted bad, but Keith was able to take it to the root without a gag-reflex, and worked his tongue underneath the head and along the big vein, while his hands worked Hunk’s balls.

He glanced to the screen and saw what looked like ‘splash’, so he smacked his hands against the puddle of piss, all the while Hunk fucked his throat until his jaw ached and his mouth burned, and he cupped the piss and poured it over himself, while Hunk groaned and cooed and sighed in ecstasy, leaking pre-come at an astounding rate. Hunk dug his hands into Keith’s hair, fucking faster and faster until balls struck his chin and pubic hair tickled his nose, while Keith’s cheeks hollowed out with every sucking motion.

Lance ran his hands over Keith’s back, while the screen lit up with obscene comments, and Keith – watching himself get mouth-fucked on camera – moaned around the erection and lightly scraped his teeth around the underside. Hunk was close to coming, so he braced one hand on the piss-covered plastic and used the other to grip the base of his erection, forcing him to hold back on his orgasm. Lance laughed and slapped his ass, as he said:

“I’m going to piss inside him.”

Lance lined up the head of his cock with Keith’s gaping hole. He gently pressed the head inside, before pressing the two buttocks firmly together, and commanding Keith to ‘hold it in’ as he let out a long stream of piss. It felt weird. Keith gripped harder onto Hunk’s cock and gasped, as hot water flooded his insides like an enema, and on-and-on it went until his stomach swelled up as if he were in the second trimester of pregnancy. Lance pissed inside him, marking his territory, but soon he ran out of piss and sighed in relief. Hunk ordered:

“Plug him up, man.”

“Yeah,” said Lance. “I think I got a plug here.”

Keith struggled to hold the piss inside, as his hole gaped too much. A small trickle ran down his leg, while Lance hunted for the butt plug, and soon – with a violent shove – a large cock-shaped butt-plug was rammed inside him, so that the piss was kept inside and his stomach was allowed to stay swollen. Keith touched upon his stomach with a smile, as he wondered what it would be like to be a grown-up with a baby inside, and soon Hunk pulled out despite still being so hard that his erection bobbed against his abdomen with little jerks.

The screen was aglow with messages . . . ‘ _fuck that whore’, ‘I want to hear him screen’, ‘such a cum-slut’, ‘I want to cut him up so he can’t ever run’, ‘coat him in come’ . . ._ Lance laid down – uniform now shiny and wet with piss – into the pool, where he pulled Keith awkwardly onto his lap and warned him _very_ firmly not to let any piss leak out, as he gently pulled the butt plug out with little brushes against his prostate. The pleasure overwhelmed Keith, until he came long and hard with dry jerks of his cock. He nearly passed out.

He barely felt as Lance’s cock slid deep inside him, but he relished how hot and strange it felt against his insides, pushing the piss ever deeper and so much more alive than the plastic plug, until he braced himself with spread fingers on either side of Lance’s chest. Piss washed over his hands, as the cock went deep inside him. Lance swore and waved Hunk over. Keith already thrust up and down, moving in a self-controlled rhythm over the hard cock.

“Get behind him,” said Lance. “We can both fit.”

Hunk knelt behind with legs astride Lance’s. He stilled Keith with two massive hands upon his hips, before he gently took his cock and pressed it against Keith’s hole. It wouldn’t go inside, so Hunk used his fingers to pry the hole open wider, while Lance – overwhelmed by stimulus – threw his piss-covered hands to his mouth to stifle his cries of pleasure. It wasn’t long before Hunk slowly managed to get his head inside, so that Keith felt impossibly stretched, with two cocks slowly appearing inside his body side-by-side.

He gasped as no level of preparation could prepare him for this. Hunk slid deeper and deeper and deeper, until he was balls deep inside him, and Keith’s stomach bulged with piss and two heavy dicks, enough he was able to apply pressure to his abdomen and cause the two men to cry out with the sensation of warm liquid, another’s cock, and pressure from Keith’s hand. He wanted them to plant a baby in him and wondered if it was possible.

They moved in an odd and awkward rhythm, so that Hunk slipped out once or twice, but soon they fucked him in earnest and pounded inside him, so that his prostate was rammed with every upward thrust. He liked how when one pulled out another would push in, so that it became a continuous and overwhelming movement inside him, and – now hard again – he worked his tiny cock with small jerks and loud gasps. The two men groaned and cried out around him, even as Hunk pushed him against Lance’s chest and sandwiched him between.

Keith looked to Lance’s nipple. It was so close and erect through his t-shirt, while zippers and metal buckles dug painfully into Keith’s skin, and – in desperate need to occupy his mouth – he clasped his mouth around the fabric and suckled and licked and bit, until Lance was writhing beneath him and finally . . . with a scream of agonised bliss . . . came hard. The orgasm wracked through Lance’s body, as he shook and choked and his eyes rolled back.

“Oh, fuck! _Fuck, fuck, fuck_!”

Great spurts of come splattered inside Keith, mixing with lubrication and urine, while Hunk – groaning long and hard with the sensation of his friend throbbing next to him, spurts of come coating his entry – came in turn, so that Keith’s stomach grew so full that he feared he might burst. They jerked a few times inside, as the salty hot liquid burned the few internal cuts from how stretched he became, and – as Lance passed out – Hunk lifted Keith upward by his thighs, even as he remained stuck on Hunk’s rapidly deflating cock.

Keith grasped onto muscled forearms for support; Hunk aimed their bodies at the laptop camera, before he finally pulled out with a hideous slurping sound. A rush of liquid came out. The urine gushed out of Keith along with come and lubrication and tiny bits of poop and blood, until the pool was further filled and Lance hummed in contentment, as most of the gross liquid fell warmly over his uniformed body with a torrent of sounds and stenches.

“Look at yourself,” said Hunk. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Keith looked at the camera, where his hole was gaping and swollen, so much so that that ring of muscle looked almost like inflated lips, while gooey liquid coated his thighs and stained his skin, even as his erection stood achingly hard and his flushed red face bore blown pupils and swollen lips, and he writhed in the air where Hunk held him. He clenched his hole for the camera, forcing out trickles of come. Keith licked his lips and looked to the comments. He saw how men wanted to gang rape him or force-feed him shit or mouth-fuck him.

He ignored the kinder comments, instead attracted to the photographs of men doing obscene things or talking about the darker of ‘kinks’, and he came hard without even being touched to see how one man wanted to kidnap him from a playground and fuck him in a blacked out van until he bled. He wanted it. He wanted to be used and abused and made to feel good. Keith looked to the camera and bit playfully at his lip, as he whispered:

“I want more.”


End file.
